Harry Potter and the Miko Witch
by xColor.Me.Deadlyx
Summary: Kagome Higurashi is plunged into the world of wizardry when Midoriko sends her to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Can she handle Voldemort and Naraku at the same time? HarryxKagome/RonxHermione TEMPORARY HIATUS
1. Miko Girl

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Harry Potter.**

**CHAPTER ONE: Miko Girl**

_Italics = _Spells  
'_Italics' = _Thoughts  
**Bold **= Japanese

* * *

"Augh!" Kagome screamed as she was flung backwards.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled, trying as hard as he could to keep his attention on the demon they were currently fighting.

One of the demons' tentacles had wrapped itself around Kagome's entire body, and was now attempting to squeeze the life out of her.

"WIND SCAR!" Inuyasha flung Tetsusaiga straight at the beasts' tentacle, slicing it in half and freeing Kagome.

The demon let out a monstrous cry, and vanished into thin air, leaving behind a puddle of unholy liquid and a tiny jewel shard in the middle.

Kagome bent down and picked up the shard, purifying the nasty water it was once in.

"We did it!" Sango yelled, placing her Hirikotsu on her back and running over to Kagome with Miroku and Inuyasha.

"What's that?" Inuyasha asked, pointing his Tetsusaiga towards a cave. The entrance was covered with a full barrier of blue colour, and was visible to all of them.

"It has a strange aura," Miroku complied. "I don't even think that's a barrier. It looks more like a portal to me."

Inuyasha snorted. "Portal?"

Miroku seemed not to notice his sarcasm - for once - and just nodded.

Kagome edged towards the barrier slowly.

"What do you think it is, Kagome?!" Shippo called, hopping onto her shoulder.

"I think Miroku was right. It looks a lot like a portal." she said.

"But a portal to what?" Sango asked.

"I'm hoping I can figure that out."

Just as she said this, Inuyasha appeared in front of her, standing directly in front of the portal. His arms were crossed and he had a stubborn and snotty expression on his half-demon face.

"You can't just go into some random portal thinkin' it's okay!"

Kagome ignored Inuyasha and foolishly pushed him out of the way, earning a push back. For some reason, after a few seconds, Kagome did not hit the ground. A blue aurora surrounded her, and she suddenly knew why. She had fallen through the portal. No. Inuyasha had pushed her through the portal!

Not knowing when or where she was going to land, she stuck Shippo underneath her arm, (who had just happened to fall with her because of the fact he was on her shoulder) and covered her head with her other arm.

After what seemed like a lifetime of falling, Kagome landed on something. Cold, hard, floor. Her butt ached from the landing, which wasn't the best thing to worry about. Because she had no idea where she was, it terrified her to look up.

"**It is okay, Kagome. You are not in any danger here**," a very serene voice said.

Kagome looked up hesitantly to see the shining face of the priestess Midoriko. Shippo popped up through her arms and perched himself, once again, on her shoulder.

"**Midoriko-sama… where am I**?" Kagome was looking around, and all she saw were people in robes holding sticks. It seemed a little foolish, until she got a strange magical vibe.

"**You, my dear, are at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It was my doing of pushing you through that portal, not Inuyasha's**." she explained.

Did Kagome hear right? Witchcraft and Wizardry?

"**B-but magic isn't real is it**?" As Kagome said this, many people had turned their heads to look at her, probably wondering what she was saying. Kagome was indeed speaking in Japanese, which she really hoped, for some odd reason, that the people around her didn't know.

"**Oh, yes it is, Kagome. You know your miko powers are real, so it is impossible for you to doubt the existence of magic, without sounding the least bit foolish, is it not**?"

Kagome had not thought about this. She trusted in her miko powers and knew they were there. She could always use the no matter what because she believed they existed to help her. Without saying a word, Kagome nodded, trying to hide a frown of confusion.

"**Now, Kagome, I want you to look around again. Tell me what you see**." Midoriko instructed the dumbstruck, raven-haired girl.

Kagome quickly scanned where she was again. There were four tables, all of them filled with kids wearing robes and holding sticks, just as she had seen before. In the front of the humongous room, there was a line of many adults, -probably teachers- and an elderly looking man. The man had long silver hair and a silver beard. He wore moon spectacles that leaned crookedly over his long nose, and even from the distance Kagome was sitting at, she could see a very bright twinkle in his blue eyes.

"**I-I see people. Lots of people. Wearing cloaks…and holding sticks-**" Kagome was cut off.

"**No, not sticks, Kagome, wands**." Midoriko corrected her.

That made sense. If she was supposedly in a place for witches and wizards, wouldn't it be a little thick to not have wands?

Now Kagome was finally taking everything in. She understood quite perfectly. The magical vibe she got were her witch powers. Did Midoriko expect her to stay here?

Just like she was reading her mind, Midoriko said, "**Kagome, you are a witch. You must stay here. There is grave danger here, and only you can help stop it. Destiny will show you who you must help if you accept your powers**."

Kagome nodded without thinking and answered, "**Yes, Midoriko-sama**."

"**Wait**!" Shippo cried. "**Can I stay here with Kagome**?"

Kagome wondered when Shippo would ask that. She truly would love for Shippo to stay. Shippo was like a son to her, and Shippo had started calling her 'mom' anyway.

"**Of course you can**," Midoriko replied, smiling.

Shippo was beaming at this, and Kagome was indeed happy about having him there with her. Kagome's expression became very focused when Midoriko turned to the elderly man that was sitting in the front.

"Well, Dumbledore, Kagome has accepted her stay here. Is she welcome to Hogwarts?" Midoriko asked him in English. Kagome could understand perfectly, but by the confused look on Shippo's face, she could tell he didn't. She would have to teach him how to speak English later. Or find a spell to make him speak English. Kagome grinned at the thought.

The man named Dumbledore nodded. "Very well. She may stay at Hogwarts."

"Thank you very much, Dumbledore." Midoriko then turned back to Kagome. "**We are going to go back to Inuyasha and the others now. You must tell them you are leaving. And do not worry about your family. They will be alerted with a letter I have sent them. Everything will be okay. Get your things and I will bring you back here to get your school books, your wands and cloaks, and you may join the sorting. I have arranged it so you will be sorted last, when we come back**."

Kagome furrowed her eyebrows. "**Sorting**?"

"**The sorting to see which house you are in. Gryffindor, for the brave. Ravenclaw, for the wise. Hufflepuff, for the noble…and Slytherin, for the sly**." (Pun not intended)

"**Oh. Alright, then, Midoriko-sama**."

"**If everything is clear, may you grab hold of my hand**," Midoriko instructed, and Kagome took hold of Midoriko's hand. Shippo clung to Kagome's arm and the scenery again changed back to the Feudal Era.

Kagome's friends immediately ran over to her and Shippo.

"Kagome! Are you all right?!" Sango cried.

"I-I'm fine. But listen, you guys. I-I have to, uh… leave." Kagome said.

"Leave?!" they all cried, including Inuyasha.

"I'm sorry! Midoriko explained everything to me and--"

"Midoriko?" Sango asked.

Kagome nodded. "And I have to leave. I promise, when I've done what I'm supposed to do, I'll come back. I'll help you find the shards and return the Feudal Era to peace. I just need to leave and go back to where the portal took me." Kagome looked over at Midoriko, who her friends obviously couldn't see, and Midoriko shook her head. "And no, I can't tell you where I went. Bye, guys."

Kagome held back tears and grabbed her backpack, stuffing her arrows inside. Sango ran over and embraced Kagome.

"I'll miss you, Kagome."

"I'll miss you too, Sango." Kagome said, trying to keep her eyes away from Inuyasha's. Even without looking at him, she could feel his eyes burning a hole in her back with a dark glare. Shippo waved when Kagome grabbed hold of Midoriko's hand again, and Midoriko recited a spell that Kagome could not comprehend.

They appeared in front of a bar. The sign on the front read 'The Leaky Cauldron.' Midoriko led Kagome inside. When all eyes inside fell on Kagome and Shippo, Midoriko sped up, leading her through the back and into an alley. Midoriko again recited an incoherent spell, and the wall of the alley slid upward, revealing what seemed like a whole city.

"Welcome to Diagon Alley, Kagome," Midoriko said in English, as she led Kagome into the nearly empty corridor of stores. "I want you to go to Blourish and Blotts," Midoriko handed her a list, "and get all of these books. Oh, and here." Midoriko handed her a bag of what felt like money. "The bronze ones are knuts, the silver ones are sickles, and the gold ones are galleons. Use your sickles to save money. I'll be waiting for you by Ollivander's."

Kagome nodded, actually understanding. Shippo still clung to her arm, just not as tightly as before, as Kagome began walking towards the shop named 'Blourish and Blotts.'

When Kagome was done getting her books, she waved goodbye to the woman behind the counter and headed over to the store that Midoriko was standing in front of.

"Hello, Kagome. Now, I wish for you to go inside by yourself to get your wand." Midoriko instructed. "I will be waiting right here when you come out."

"**Shippo, stay out here with Midoriko, please**." Kagome said to Shippo. Shippo nodded and hopped onto Midoriko's shoulder, causing her to chuckle.

The bells rung when Kagome pushed open the door to the store. It spelled of fresh cinnamon.

Kagome walked up to the front and stood at the counter. No one seemed to be there. Everything was quiet.

"Hello?" Kagome called.

Almost in an instant, a man that seemed elderly, yet full of life, rolled over on a ladder. He jumped right down and said, "Why, hello, Miss Higurashi. I was warned that you were coming." He winked and headed over to the shelves he had just been behind. Ollivander -for some reason, Kagome could tell this was him- pulled out a box and walked back over to her. He handed it to her and instructed for her to take it and try it out.

Kagome opened up the box with hesitation and took out the wand.

"Phoenix feathers, twelve inches, pine wood. I think it might work well." Ollivander said.

Kagome nodded, understanding that he was describing the wand's features. She waved the wand once and a vase on his desk exploded.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" Kagome cried.

Ollivander had a slight look of irritation, but said, "No, no. That's okay." He took the box from her and went back to the shelves. He pulled out another box and handed it to her. "Let's try another."

Kagome took the wand from the box.

"Unicorn hair, eleven inches, elm wood."

Kagome nodded again and waved the wand. This time, red sparks flew out and disingrated in the air.

Ollivander nodded, seeming impressed. "Ah, curious. Very curious."

This confused Kagome. "Excuse me, sir. What's curious?" she asked.

"The wand, my dear. It is always said that the wizard (witch) does not choose the wand, but the wand chooses the wizard (witch). Your wand wonders if that because you got it, it will find its sister wand." Ollivander explained.

"Sister wand?" Kagome asked, still confused.

"It's sister wand is your enemy's wand. You will find out in time. Now, you have found your wand, you may go."

Still a little confused, Kagome nodded anyway and left the store with her wand. Outside, where she had been before, stood Midoriko. This time, though, she was holding a cage with a tawny looking owl in it, and a bunch of robes her hung over her arm. "Shall we go, Kagome?" Midoriko asked.

Kagome hesitated, but nodded, and took hold of Midoriko's hand. Shippo jumped back over to Kagome and they once again appeared in Hogwarts. Just like magic, -Kagome laughed- her robes had appeared on her.

"**Alright Kagome, your owl and your things will be waiting for in your dorm once you are sorted. Also, promise me you won't end up in Slytherin**." Kagome nodded and Midoriko then disappeared.

Kagome looked up towards the front, where a woman who seemed about in her forties stood. She made a head gesture, telling Kagome to come up front.

Kagome nodded and made her way up to the front. She climbed up the stairs and sat on the stool. The woman placed a hat on her head and it began talking, which made Kagome jump.

"Hmm," the hat said. "This is hard. You would do very well in Slytherin, (Kagome shuddered) but you are also very brave."

Kagome thought hard while he was talking. She thought how she wanted greatly not to be in Slytherin.

"Not Slytherin, eh? I've heard that before. Well, then… if not Slytherin, you are right for… GRYFFINDOR!" the hat shouted.

The table closest to the great doors erupted into applause and cheers. She guessed that was the Gryffindor table and headed off the stage when the woman took the hat from her head.

She looked around at everyone while she was walking to the Gryffindor table. One certain boy caught her eye. He had platinum blonde hair and his icy, blue eyes felt like they were burning a hole inside of her. Kagome looked away as quickly as possible and rushed over to the Gryffindor table.

Everyone seemed to ignore her when she asked for a seat. If they did answer, it was awfully rude. The brave were very mean.

When no one seemed to want her to sit down, she gave up. Kagome was about to turn around and just go up to her dorm so she could tell Midoriko she didn't want to stay, someone tapped on her shoulder.

Kagome spun around. A girl with bushy, brown hair was standing in front of her.

"You could sit here if you want." She gestured towards where she must have been sitting. She sat back down and Kagome hesitantly followed, and sat Shippo in her lap when she sat down.

"T-thanks," Kagome said.

"No problem. Well, I'm Hermione Granger. And this is Harry Potter and Ron Weasley."

Ron spat out a muffin he was cramming in his mouth when Hermione said his name.

Kagome giggled. "Ew."

Harry just sat there, scribbling something onto a piece of parchment. Although his head was bent forward, Kagome could still see his bright, green eyes.

Something about Harry intrigued Kagome.

"I'm Kagome Higurashi," she said.

With that, Harry's head shot up. For a moment, they just stared into each others eyes, then Harry blushed and looked back down in an instant.

* * *

**(A/N- Well, how did you like it? Kind of boring, I know. But it's just to introduce Kagome to Hogwarts. By the way, this takes place during their sixth year, and also, choose who you want to be the DADA teacher, since there IS a new one, like always. Anyways, bye. Read and review.)**


	2. Potions Class

**(A/N: Okay, I changed my mind. It takes place during their fifth year. So sorry to everyone that voted for a DADA. It would have been Sesshomaru if my gut hadn't oddly nagged me to make it their fifth year so Umbridge could be the DADA teacher. Don't ask. It's weird to me too. Oh, and I'll answer all your reviews at the end of this chapter. Enjoy.)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Harry Potter.**

**CHAPTER TWO: Potions Class**

_Italics_ = Spells

_'Italics'_ = Thoughts

**Bold **= Japanese

After a few moments of silence, the feast appeared. There were rolls and chicken and some foods that Kagome had never even seen before. Her stomach growled, and she just now realized how hungry she was. She mindlessly began piling things onto her plate.

Hermione, Ron, and Harry watched her in amazement when she began gobbling down food. Kagome paid no attention to it and swallowed a piece of chicken.

"Is a girls' appetite really that interesting to you people?" Kagome asked.

Hermione laughed and looked away.

"I didn't know a girl could eat that much!" Ron exclaimed, earning a punch in the arm from Hermione. "Ouch! What was that for?!"

"That was a very impolite thing to say, Ronald," she said, turning away from him with a stern look on her face.

Kagome couldn't help but snicker. "Ronald."

Ron glared at her and Harry had a wide grin plastered on his face.

"What?" Kagome asked him, and he popped out of his gaze.

"Huh." Harry said cluelessly.

"What were you staring at?"

Harry's eyes widened. "Nothing!"

Kagome laughed and wiped off her hands with a napkin. "I was just joking. Can't you take a joke?"

Harry didn't answer, but he gave her a mock glare and turned back to his small plate of food. Kagome noticed that Harry was blushing. What was up with him?

"Hey, Harry," Ron said. "Who d'you think the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher will be this year?"

He shrugged. "Dunno. I just know that they probably won't last more than a year."

"Why not?" Kagome asked.

"Because of Voldemort," Harry said, and Ron and Hermione flinched.

"Who's…?"

"Voldemort. He was originally a real person named Tom Riddle, but his soul was taken over by hatred and darkness. Now he lives to kill. Mainly me. Stupid prophecy." Harry explained.

Kagome nodded, whilst Shippo just sat in her lap confused, wondering what they were all saying in that strange language that wasn't Japanese.

"What prophecy?" Kagome wondered aloud.

"A prophecy about a boy born at the end of July defeating Voldemort. Voldemort heard it and immediately guessed it was me. Although, it didn't _have _to be me. There was another person. But I guess I'm stuck with my stupid destiny." With that, Harry shoved his plate out of the way and laid his head down on the table.

Kagome glanced at Ron and Hermione. Hermione gave her a reassuring look and mouthed to her, 'he's just having a hard time.'

Kagome nodded and went back to her food.

"**Mama? Are you okay**?" Shippo asked her.

"**I'm fine, Shippo**."

***

After the feast, Kagome was beat. It seemed that after eating a lot of food, you got bloated. Kagome had only just figured this out because this was the first time she had ever eaten so much food.

She headed up to Gryffindor tower with Ron, Harry, and Hermione.

"Quid agis." **(Just because I couldn't find the sixth book for the password.) **Harry said, and the portrait of the Fat Lady flung open.

Inside was a large carpet, and two arm chairs by a crackling fire. A few couches were placed on one side of the room, and desks were laid out for homework and reading. Mahogany chairs were scattered everywhere, and papers were wherever they could be.

It was rather cozy inside, due to the fire. Kagome plopped down in an armchair and let the warmth devour her. She had been very cold in the Great Hall, and she was glad to feel warmth.

Not wanting to fall asleep in the common room, she grabbed Shippo and headed up to the girls' dormitory after Hermione.

One four-poster bed had her backpack beside it. On the nightstand by her bed was the owl that Midoriko had bought her. Kagome decided to name it Pegasus.

After settling the name of her owl, Kagome fell backwards onto her bed. Shippo curled up on her stomach and fell asleep immediately.

Kagome chuckled. Shippo was so cute. She loved him.

She grabbed hold of the curtain and pulled it around her bed. Rolling over and placing Shippo's head on her arm, she fell asleep.

"Mama. Mama, wake up," Shippo said, tugging on her arm.

Kagome rolled over and opened her eyes slowly. The sun was shining through her curtain, so she pulled it back open.

Hermione, Lavender, and Parvati, -her roommates- had already gotten up and gone downstairs to breakfast.

She must have slept in.

Kagome sat Shippo down on her nightstand by her four-poster bed, and opened up her yellow backpack. She choked down a sob and moved her arrows aside, grabbing a robe in her size. She dressed and brushed her hair so it was no longer sticking out from certain angles. Before grabbing Shippo, she opened her book bag back up and took out the half-finished Shikon jewel, wrapping it around her neck.

Shippo gulped as she picked him up and hurried out of the room, darting through the common room and out the portrait hole. She apologized to the Fat Lady for making a rude exit, and ran for the Great Hall.

To her relief, everyone was still in the Great Hall, either eating breakfast or talking intensely with friends.

Slowing down her pace, Kagome made her way over to the Gryffindor table to sit by Hermione.

"Good morning, Kagome," Hermione said when Kagome sat down beside her.

"Good morning," Kagome replied, sitting Shippo down in her lap and fixing a remotely small plate of food. For some reason, Kagome wasn't all that hungry.

"Why didn't you wake me up?" Kagome continued.

"You seemed to be sleeping very well, so I decided to just let you sleep because Shippo said he would wake you up. Or at least I think so. He just nudged towards you," Hermione explained.

"Oh. Sorry about that. Shippo's not exactly good with English," Kagome said, giggling.

"Then how does he understand you?" Ron asked, scrunching up his nose in confusion.

He must not have heard Kagome the first time she talked.

"I'm Japanese, so I know how to speak in my native language, and English. Shippo is Japanese, and, well, he only knows how to speak in his native language. So whenever I talk to him, I talk to him in Japanese, which sounds like English to him."

Ron crossed his eyes and furrowed his brow like what Kagome had just said was confusing him. Kagome giggled at the way Ron looked, and he returned his face to normal, giving a disgusted look.

"Oh, Kagome, here's your schedule," Harry said, handing her a sheet of paper.

Kagome was a bit surprised at first to have heard Harry talking, but she just smiled and took the sheet of paper, scanning the list of classes she would have to go to.

Her first class was Potions with Slytherin. She leaned over to look at Hermione's schedule.

"Hey, we have the same schedule."

"Yeah, that happens a lot," Ron said.

Hermione just nodded and continued to read the guidelines on the back of a book she was reading; _Hogwarts, A History_.

Ron shook his head and continued to scarf down food from his plate. Kagome wondered if Ron was always like this, or if it was just a coincidence that he did this two days in a row.

Later in the morning, there was an announcement from a woman who claimed to be the new DADA teacher. She was plump and toad-like, and she wore a hideous, pink, frilly suit. Her name was Professor Umbridge. Wait, knock off the Professor.

When everyone was done eating, all the food disappeared, and McGonagall dismissed them to head to all their classes, then headed off to her own classroom.

Kagome walked with Harry, Ron, and Hermione to Potions class, seeing as she'd have no idea how to get there on her own, and they were her only friends at Hogwarts.

"So, what is Potions class like?" Kagome asked conversationally as they walked.

"It's horrid," Ron gushed.

"The Potions master is Snape," Harry explained. "He doesn't like any of the Gryffindor students much, or at _all_, because he's Head of Slytherin house."

"He doesn't like us just because he's head of a certain house?"

"Yup. That's the way it works with Snape."

Kagome shuddered as they entered the dungeons and began walking down the corridor to the Potions room.

"Don't worry," Hermione said as they walked. "You'll get used to it."

"The cold?"

Hermione laughed. "Yes."

As they entered the Potions room, Kagome saw Harry's eyes scan the room for Snape, then he, Ron, and Hermione headed for the back of the room, so she followed.

Kagome sat and immediately began to examine some of the people around her. She caught sight of a boy named Seamus, who was friends with a boy named Neville that Hermione had introduced her to and smiled and waved at him, trying to be as kind as possible.

To Kagome, Neville seemed to be one prone to accidents, because when they left the Great Hall, he accidentally bumped into a Slytherin, landing himself a black eye.

Kagome felt bad for him; he didn't deserve what happened to him. He just wasn't all that coordinated. She wondered where Neville was, though.

Trying to act casual, Kagome bent down and took out her wand, and placed it in her lap as her friends had done.

Not long after she had gotten her wand out, she heard the creak of the door and then the slam.

A man with greasy, black hair and oily skin wearing long, black robes strode to the front of the room.

"Settle down," he said, no emotion whatsoever in his cold voice.

Everyone immediately stopped talking, and placed their wand on their desk. Kagome mimicked them and put her hands in her lap.

Hermione looked at her and smiled. She seemed pleased that Kagome was using correct posture.

She realized why when she saw Hermione scowl at the way Harry and Ron were slumping in their seats.

Kagome held in a chuckle and the side of her lip twitched, trying not to grin.

Her new friends were everything she would need to survive here at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Just then, the large, dungeon door creaked open, revealing a boy with platinum blond hair and icy cold, blue eyes.

Kagome's eyes widened at the boy she had seen in the Great Hall, and she slumped down in her seating, earning an ignored 'humph' from Hermione.

"You are late Mr. Malfoy," Snape stated emotionlessly as the boy walked to his seat.

"Sorry, sir." With that, the boy sat down, smirking.

"Who is he?" Kagome whispered to Harry.

"Draco Malfoy," Harry whispered back, not making eye contact with her.

Kagome nodded and was quick to turn back to Snape, in case he was watching them, and luckily, his back was turned on them all.

'_I can't believe Draco just won by saying 'sorry.' How is that right? He should have gotten in trouble.' _Kagome thought to herself.

'_Oh, well.'_

"Now, the instructions for the potion you will be making are on the board. You will make them and turn them in at the end of class. Begin."

Everyone bent over to place their cauldrons on their table in front of them. Kagome once again mimicked them, placing her cauldron on her space and walking over to the cabinet to get ingredients.

While everyone was working to get the right things for their potion or starting on it, Kagome's earlier thought was answered by Neville, running into the room with his bag draped over his arm.

"Sorry, I'm late, sir," he breathed.

"Mr. Longbottom, we have already started today's lesson, and you are late for it. Thirty points from Gryffindor." He smiled snidely and strode back to his desk, leaving Neville to slump over in defeat.

"That wasn't right!" Kagome whispered to Harry. "He let Draco Malfoy get away with being late!"

"He's always been like that. Anyone from Gryffindor could have been late and that same thing would have happened," Harry whispered back, irritation fully noticeable in his voice.

"Why?" Kagome was greatly annoyed, and it was easily recognizeable, giving all the more reason to answer before she blew up.

Harry shrugged, walking back over to his cauldron with her. "I don't know. He's done it to me before, though. And Ron."

"Yeah," Ron said. "He's the greatest git I've ever met, I think. 'Sides Percy." He was loading the ingredients for his potion into his cauldron quickly, obviously afraid he wouldn't finish in time.

Kagome narrowed her eyebrows. "Who's Percy?"

"My brother. Well, _one_ of my brothers." Ron rolled his eyes. "He just started working for the Ministry of Magic and is completely against Dumbledore and all of us on the fact the Voldemort returned last year."

"Guess they're mad 'cause they didn't get to see him," Harry snorted sarcastically under his breath. It was loud enough for Kagome, Hermione, and Ron to hear, though.

"Don't worry, Harry," Hermione said. "We believe you."

"I know that. But there'll be some time this year when Fudge shows up at this school. I don't have the slightest doubt."

Hermione sighed. "True."

Kagome had been listening intently, stirring her potion, when all of a sudden, it became the light blue color that the book had suggested.

Hermione eyes widened into saucers and Kagome thought they were going to pop out of their sockets.

"How'd you do that?!" Hermione wondered in awe. It was weird to see Hermione like this, and Kagome had only known her for a day and a half.

Kagome shrugged. "I just added all the right things and did what the book said. No biggie." She plopped down in front of her cauldron, awaiting for class to end.

"Besides," Kagome continued. "Yours is done."

Hermione sat down in her seat, one away from Kagome. "Yes, but you got done before me. And I think mine is a bit darker than yours. I probably didn't even make it right."

"You did fine," Kagome assured her.

"What?" Ron said in a joking voice. "Is the great Hermione Granger afraid of competition?"

Out of instinct, it seemed, Ron ducked, and Hermione's hand missed his face by an inch.

Kagome stifled laughter, and just as she sobered, the directions disappeared from the board, and Snape called out, "Class is over. Bring up your cauldron before you leave."

Kagome and Hermione both walked up to the front with their cauldrons, the sounds of them clanging still heard for a few seconds.

Neville had walked out of the room pouting. His potion had been a scarlet red, not even close to what it should have looked like. Kagome felt really bad for Neville. First he had been late and gotten in trouble. Then he hadn't made his potion correctly. Kagome hoped nothing else bad would happened to him. Truthfully, he was very nice to her, so she was going to be nice to him.

When no one else was in front of her, Kagome placed her cauldron on Snape's desk, and he pursed his lips.

"Well done," he said in an uninterested voice. "5 points to Gryffindor." He flicked his wand and her potion disappeared. "You may go."

Dumbfounded yet angry she had only gotten the house five points, Kagome grabbed her cauldron and stuffed it into her bag, walking out of the room with Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

**(A/N: Wow. This really sucked, didn't it? Sorry. I'll make it better next time. Oh, and this really took a long time to put up. Sorry about that too. Well, here are some answers:**

**Ceilo-** You know what? You seem really crazy to me, and I like that! Thanks for your suggestion. Also, if you're reading this, sorry I couldn't use it. I sorta changed my mind at the last minute about making it their fifth year instead. But no worries. In the sequel, (that I have already planned out, oddly) I will consider your choices. Thanks.

**LeafeKnight7- **Thanks! I'm glad you like it. It'll also get a bit more interesting, so hang in there. Don't get bored, please? Huh. Yeah, right.

**MoonlightArrow245-** I'll consider your suggestions in my sequel, which I have decided to make the sixth year. Boy, you're in for a long wait. I'm glad you liked it, too, though.

**Hells Twilight**- I'm really glad you liked it. I hope you liked this chapter just as much, even though being the person who wrote it, it bored the crap out of me.

**KiraNova19- **Um, thanks. I'm really out of things to say. Well, you're the first person that said "love" instead of "like." Yay!

**DementedxAngelxx-** Yeah, I tried my hardest to put more detail into this chapter, so I hope you like it. Oh, and Sesshy is indeed a good choice. I'll consider him appearing in this one, then being a teacher sequel-wise.

**Saphire Moon Maiden- **Maybe I'll make her DADA in my sequel. A few other people besides you recommended her, so, yeah. Anyways, thanks for reading.

**Okey dokey, I'm done with those. For now. Please review. I want to have at least 40 reviews before I let out the next chapter. Well, I might have more, seeing as I take so long to write. Sorry about that, again. I hope you enjoyed. Look out for a Christmas poem-type-thing, and the next chapter of this story, of course. Seeya. Read and review!)**


End file.
